


My Best Friend's Wedding

by sara_wolfe



Series: Winteriron Week [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Weddings, background James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: Tony and Bucky meet at a wedding.





	My Best Friend's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Winteriron Week: Weddings

“I do not need you to find me a date to your wedding.”

Rhodey shot Tony an unimpressed look. “The wedding’s in three days,” he reminded Tony, “and you still haven’t RSVP’d with your plus-one.”

“I have a plan,” Tony reassured him.

“You’re not waiting until the day of, and then asking Peter’s aunt, like you did to Pepper’s wedding last year,” Rhodey told him. “For one thing, you and May have been banned from being in the same room ever since the two of you made that Senator cry-”

“He shouldn’t have crashed Peter’s science fair and made dumbass remarks about his project,” Tony interrupted. 

“He was invited as a special judge, and that’s not the point,” Rhodey insisted. “And for another thing, Happy already beat you to it.”

“I no longer have a plan,” Tony groused. “Did I know that May and Happy were dating?” A second later, without waiting for Rhodey to answer, he added, “Yeah, no, I remember now.”

“Look, Steve’s got this single friend,” Rhodey started, but Tony shook his head, cutting him off. 

“I do not need to be fixed up on a pity date with one of Steve’s buddies,” Tony told him. “I will find someone to take to your wedding.”

* * *

Tony did not find someone to take to Rhodey and Steve’s wedding. 

Not that he was about to admit that to Rhodey. For one thing, Rhodey had spent the last two hours looking positively radiant every time he looked at Steve, and Tony wasn’t about to be the one to ruin that in any way. For another, he just didn’t want to give Rhodey the satisfaction of being right. 

So here he was, not hiding exactly, just casually hanging out near the buffet table as he watched Rhodey and Steve glide across the floor in their first dance. He was on his second plate of the night, but it gave him a good excuse to keep hovering around the table, so he just ate slowly and hoped no one called him on it. 

But, then someone reached for the same piece of quiche that he’d been going for, and he realized that he might not be the only one avoiding the rest of the wedding party. 

“All yours,” he said, gesturing to the quiche. 

“Thanks,” came a deep voice, and Tony looked over to see a young man standing beside him.

“You here for the groom, or the groom?” Tony asked, getting a smile from the man as he took a bite out of the quiche. 

“Steve’s my best friend,” the man told him. 

“The elusive Bucky,” Tony realized. “Steve keeps promising to make you come to Game Night, but you keep getting out of it, somehow.” Leaning closer, he added, conspiratorially, “What’s your secret? Because these two were bad enough when they were just dating, and I shudder to think how lovey-dovey they’re gonna be as newlyweds. I’m Tony, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Tony,” Bucky said, putting his plate down to be able to shake Tony’s hand. Then, he blinked in dumbfounded shock at the metal hand Tony extended to grip his own. “You have a prosthetic!”

“Yeah, it’s-” Tony started, unsure how to talk about something he was still trying to get himself to properly process, but Bucky didn’t let him finish.

“It’s so much better than mine,” Bucky said, enviously, rolling up his left shirt sleeve and pulling off the black glove he was wearing. 

The hand underneath was plasticky and lifeless - barely counting as realistic and certainly not functional in any real capacity. The kind insurance authorized when they wouldn’t pay for anything more expensive or useful. It was the kind of prosthetic one of Tony’s doctors tried to convince him to get, insisting that no one would be able to distinguish it from a real hand. Tony had promptly walked out of that office and never looked back.

“How’d you get your insurance to spring for that one?” Bucky asked. 

“Actually, I made it myself,” Tony told him, getting a surprised look in return. “I could make you new one,” he offered, and the look in Bucky’s eyes turned longing for the briefest moment before he smothered it. 

“I couldn’t-” he protested. “You don’t even know me.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tony told him. “That thing’s a travesty, and it would be cruel of me not to offer when I can make you something so much better.”

“I couldn’t afford-” Bucky tried, but Tony waved him off. 

“Hi, I’m Rhodey’s really rich friend, Tony Stark,” he introduced himself. “I have more money than I could ever spend in half a dozen lifetimes, and I like making people things. Please let me make you a new hand.”

“Arm, actually,” Bucky corrected, rapping lightly on his upper arm to produce a hollow knocking sound. “I don’t know if that makes a difference-”

“It only makes it that much more fun,” Tony told him, happily. “Look, if you come by SI, tomorrow, tell my assistant we’ve got a meeting, we’ll start drawing up blueprints.”

“See, I told you that you two would get along,” a voice said from behind Bucky, and Bucky rolled his eyes as he turned to face Steve. 

“No, you told me I’d get along with whatever friend of Rhodes you were setting me up with as a pity date-” He trailed off in horror, turning back around to stare at Tony in dawning comprehension. “I didn’t actually mean pity date,” he said, weakly. 

“Don’t worry, Tony called it a pity date, too,” Rhodey ratted him out, slinging an arm around Tony’s shoulders. 

“Don’t you two have a brand-new marriage to celebrate?” Tony asked. “Do you have nothing better to do than bug us?”

“Nothing,” Steve said, a sentiment quickly echoed by Rhodey. Both of them were watching him and Bucky with nearly-identical shit-eating grins on their faces.

“Well, Tony and I are quite busy,” Bucky said, jumping in to rescue Tony when he couldn’t think of anything to say. “We were just going dancing.”

“Yup, dancing,” Tony agreed, quickly. Grabbing Bucky’s hand, he towed him out onto the dance floor before either Steve or Rhodey could say anything. “Of course,” he went on, softly, once they were out on the dance floor, “you realize that this means we actually have to dance.”

“You can’t dance?” Bucky asked, as he wrapped his right arm around Tony’s waist to steer him gently around the floor. 

“Not really a priority,” Tony confessed. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Bucky said. “To thank you for my new arm, I’ll teach you how to dance. How’s that sound?”

“Is that a line?” Tony asked. 

“Is it working?” Bucky asked, a too-nonchalant tone in his voice. 

Tony grinned at him, swaying closer to Bucky. “Don’t forget your dancing shoes,” he told him.


End file.
